Kingdom School
by Chibihisagi
Summary: Sora, Riku and Kairi are sent to a new school. They meet a lot of people. Teachers are scary, crazy and don't even teach what they are suppose too! What is gonna happen? Couples... none.. just yet hehe. R&R update
1. SCHOOL!

Hello, I am Kei Hao Asakura. You also can call me

Senjou Uchiha. Which ever one you like. This is a

Kingdom Hearts fan fic. Of course you would know that

since you are here at the moment. Wow, I am a bit of

the point out the obvious kinda person. It is late and I

told a good friend of mine, Rena Tsukino, that I

would write a fic. This is dedicated to her cause she is

awesome! GO RENA-CHAN! Plus there are gonna be OC

(own characters) If you want to show up in the story,

just review. You must add your name, age, hair color,

eye color, personality, if ya wanna be student or

teacher and any other extra stuff that you want to add. I

will try to add everyone in it. I made a fic once where

about 119 girls wanted to date a certain man and I

couldn't get them all. But this time I will! (If school

doesn't get in the way. That and losing weight pwee)

Guess you want a summary? K.

Summary: Riku, Sora and Kairi are enrolled into a

school right before Kingdom Hearts starts. This school

is taught by many strange people and they don't even

teach what they are suppose to! Guess who they are!

Guess. Give up? Haha, wow, you give up to easily. Or

you may be still guessing. Good for y- can't say

anymore cause she is attacked by sister!!

Sis: Get the damn thing started! I wanna know who they

are!!

Me: OK, wow, you really don't kn- gets hit in the head

with nail polish! O-On with the story. Please enjoy

passes out

Sis: She passed out. Disclaimer!!!!!! Kei Hao Asakura

does not own Kingdom Hearts, but she does own the

school… don't cha sis? Just ta warn ya, some Kairi

bashing. Meaning nee-san doesn't like her as much as

some people do. Enjoy

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sora! Come downstairs!" someone yelled loudly

through out the house.

A young brunette opened his ocean blue and looked

around. He was lying on his bed, taking a quick nap.

The boy, Sora, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and

yawned loudly.

"SORA! GET DOWN HERE! RIKU IS HERE!" a woman's

voice screamed, waking up Sora more!

He fell out of his bed and landed on the ground with a

soft 'thud'.

Sora sighed to himself, knowing what was going to

come if he didn't get up.

Riku would charge into his room, tackle him and swat

his head, saying 'Why don't you listen to your mother

when she calls?'.

So, to make easier on himself, he stood up and walked

over to the door.

"What do ya want, Riku!" Sora yelled as he made his

entrance into the kitchen.

But Riku wasn't there. Instead, it was his mother,

sipping a cup of tea.

"Oh, sorry mam. I thought Mom said it was Riku," Sora

said, a light blush covering his cheeks.

He rubbed the back of his head, his messy hair sticking

all over the place.

Rikus' mother smiled at him and looked over at Sora's

mother.

"Shall I tell him or do you?" she asked, giving her a

large sweet … yet evil smile.

Riku looked almost exactly like his mother. She had

gunmetal silver colored hair as well as the aqua green

eyes that seemed to make the aura that surrounded her

mysterious. Sora gulped as he looked into her eyes and

looked over at his mother. She wore a pink apron that

had her name sewn on the stomach. Under her name

was Soras', written in sky blue letters that swirled

around. Sora grinned at the apron then saw she was

wearing her favorite sky blue dress, the one she only

wore on special occasions.

"M-Mom, what is going on?" Sora asked, noticing a

piece of paper sitting on the table.

His mother grinned along with Rikus' mom and laughed

lightly. Sora backed up a bit then picked up the paper.

He stared at it for a moment then gasped!

'Dear Mr. and/or Mrs., we have accepted your son into

our school for enriched knowledge. Blah blah blah blah

blah.'

All Sora saw was school. His eyes were wide for a

moment then he fainted!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"MMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!! I don't want

tooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!" Kairi whined,

slamming her fist on the kitchen table.

Kairi's foster mother glared at her then heard the door

slam, meaning Kairi's foster father was home.

"You're in for it now, Kairiiiii," her foster brother

nagged, punching her shoulder.

She glared but shut up when her father walked into the

kitchen.

"How are my angels? Are you excited that you are going

to a school, my dear little angel?" he asked, walking

over to Kairi and her brother.

He was a big brutal looking man with oversized,

muscular arms that looked like they could smash a tree.

He scooped both of the children into his arms and

hugged them!

Kairi started to get red in the face as did her brother

and they were about to pass out when their father let

go.

"Soooo, Kairi, angel cakes, will you go to the new

school your daddy worked so hard to get his dear

sweetie pie into?" he asked, pinching her cheeks.

She sighed then looked up at him and gave him a smile.

"Yes, Daddy dear."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That is all, peoples. Sorry, I need ideas. Haha, got any? I

am waiting for your comments and ideas. Also if you

want to be in the story, tell me. I will try to update here

and there so you won't be upset with me. Haha. I would

have made it up sooner, but I went over to a friends.

Please, review. I love em. And flames… FLAMES WILL

MAKE THE FIRE OF YOUTH BURN EVEN MORE

BRIGHTLY THAN EVER BEFORE!!!! I WILL NEVER LET

FLAMES HURT MY YOUTH. YOUTH IS FOREVER!!

YOUTH IS GREAT! YOUTH IS NEVERENDING UNLESS

YOU ARE A MEAN FLAMER! THAN YOUTH IS NOT

FOREVER, GREAT AND NEVERENDING!

Leave good feedback and I shall give you a ninja

cookie!

ninja cookies come into the scene and start doing cool

ninja moves with shuriken and kunai!!!

WATCH OUT!

-Kei Hao Asakura

(please review;.; )


	2. Girl in boy uniform?

Hiya, readers! I got one review! W00T. As long as I get one

review I will continue. Cause that is how I am. Thank you for

reviewing one reviewer. I would write your name… but I have to

look on the e-mail, but I am too lazy. Haha, silly me. Ok! In this

chappie, Riku, Sora, Kairi, Tidus (I love the way Wakka says it on

Destiny Island. My friend makes a squeaky voice sounds like he is

saying tities. Hahaha try it if you are a girl or a high pitched

voiced boy.), Wakka and Selphie go to school. I only add these

people cause I like them. They need bigger parts gosh darnit!

Anyway, I still not have beat kingdom hearts chain of memories

cause I have been busy. And I haven't updated either on anything

that I need to. Wahh, it's cause I thought Michael Myers was in

my house. But it was only my cat in the attic. I missed a good

show cause of him. Crap, I rambled too much! On with the story!

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, do you think I would

write a fic like this? No? Yes? Well… I don't own it soo yeah. I

want it to snow where I live. Is it snowing where you are? Well, if

I don't start, my dog will eat my food. Haha, on with the story!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They stepped up to the stairs of the tall building, looming over

them like a huge monster about to eat them! Many other children

passed by them, giving them odd glances because of the choice of

clothing. They wore their normal clothes, but everyone else was

wearing the uniform.

"Tell me, Tidus. Why did you say that we shouldn't wear our

uniforms here again?" Riku asked, still staring at the building.

Tidus looked over at him then frowned.

He thought it was dumb looking. A long dark blue jacket that went

a little past the waist, white button-up undershirt, pants that

everyone had to be pressed and look all nice. The girls on the

other hand… Tidus blushed as he looked around at all the girls.

They wore midnight blue short skirts that went to mid-thigh,

stocking that went a little past their knees, dark blue button up

vests and white long sleeved shirts.

Tidus sighed then was pushed down by someone!

"Watch where you're going!" he yelled, looking up, only to be met

up with a pair of gray eyes.

"Sowwy. Didn't mean ta. I thought I was gonna be late. Hope you

didn't get hurt. BYE!" a girl said smiling down at him.

He sat up and saw she was a lean girl with a boy's uniform on! She

had long neon purple hair putting in two pigtails and gray eyes

with yellow sunglasses that rested on the bridge of her nose.

"See ya," she said, turning away and running into the school.

Tidus stood there for a moment, looking forlornly at the door

then was knocked down again, not getting up this time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Classes, room 214… where are we?" Sora asked, looking around,

noticing all the students just standing around.

Riku sighed then snatched the paper away from Sora and stared

at it. The paper read 'To the young students Riku, Sora, Selphie,

Tidus, Wakka and Kairi, these will be your classes:

Block 1 gym Mr. Leon P.E.

Block 2 room 214 Ms. Yuffie English

Block 3 room 312 Mr. Ansem Biology (ahhh!!!!)

Block 4 lunch/ Ms. Aerith room 516 Math

Block 5 room 700 Mr. Cloud/ Mr. Sephiroth Sex Ed.

The dorm rooms will be followed:

Riku Sora room 120

Selphie Kairi 456

Tidus Wakka 689

"Wow, those are really separated. How long do we have to change

in-between classes?" Wakka asked, looking over Riku's shoulder.

He nodded then pointed to the paper.

It said twelve minutes.

Kairi looked around and saw a couple of guys staring at her. She

giggled then winked at them. They stared at her a bit more then

laughed and walked away, still laughing at her.

'My self-esteem level just dropped about 10 percent,' she

thought, frowning. (haha)

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

they heard someone yell! Turning around, they saw that purple

headed girl running at them! She ran over to Riku and jumped on

his back! Tidus made one of those 'OMG, SHE JUST JUMPED ON

YOUR BACK AND NOT MINE EVEN THOUGH SHE KNOCKED

ME DOWN AND I THINK I AM IN LOVE WITH HER!!!!!' looks.

"Hiyo, people that are with the boy that I knocked down. Are you

lost? I can tell ya where ya wanna go," she said, smiling at

everyone as she clung onto Riku like a leech.

Tidus had tears in his eyes as he stared at the girl and Riku,

hoping that she would do that to him, sooner than later.

Sora smiled at her then nodded, saying that he wanted to know

where the lunch room is.

The girl only laughed then jumped off Riku and ran down the

hallway, telling them to follow her.

Giving each other wary looks, they decided to follow her, Tidus

already ahead of them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She led them all around school, showing all their classes because

for some odd reason, they all the same classes as the girl,

Tenkou.

"Now, Mr. Leon is kinda cold, but he is a cutie. Ms. Yuffie is a

crazy ninja like teacher. She is kinda crazy, but fun. She doesn't

really teach most of the time, but her father owns all the schools

that are around here. So she gets the job and the other teachers

don't bother her. Then Mr. Ansem… not much to say, but I really

think he is a child molester. Scary. After him is Ms. Aerith. She

is really nice, but sometimes too nice. Then there is Mr. Cloud and

Mr. Sephiroth. I think Mr. Sephiroth is gay and is always trying

to get with Mr. Cloud, but Mr. Cloud likes someone else… I think.

Well, that's all. You better go to your dorms and unpack. Classes

start tomorrow," Tenkou explained as she led them through the

whole school.

Tidus waved at her as she walked away. Selphie was staring at a

couple of boys, watching them talking to each other. They looked

over at her and grinned.

She blushed and went for the 'shy girl' look. They were attracted

to her in an instant and walked over to her.

They were the same guys that had turned down Kairi and seeing

them with Selphie made her self esteem fall down to rock

bottom.

"RIKU! Let's go to out room!" Sora said, grabbing his hand and

running down the hallway, practically dragging Riku with him.

Wakka decided that he and Tidus should go to their rooms, so

they left and Kairi was alone. She was bored so she decided that

she too shall go to her ROOM!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sora, of course, got lost and Riku was the one to drag him to

their room, making Sora in a way kind of sad. He had the big

puppy eyes and tears in his eyes.

"Riiikkkkuuuu, why am I always getting lost?" he asked, making the

puppy face and making all the girls they passed swoon at his

cuteness.

Riku sighed then shrugged his shoulders.

He was getting tired of Sora always doing that to get attention.

It was getting annoying. But since this is a fan fic, for the sake of

the fan girls, he will live with his puppy like ness.

They found their room and decided to unpack and get use to their

new room.

Sora, being the star and cutie, brought a couple of panda stuffed

animals and video games. Riku had just brought the essentials.

Tooth brush, deodorant, extra clothes for 'chillin', hair brush,

shampoo, conditioner, hair gel, blow dryer, hair spray, hair pins,

hair ties, socks, underwear, pictures of home, jewelry his mother

made him pack, sunglasses, cell phone, secret teddy bear he slept

with, robe, towels, magazines, hat, rubber ducky, cd player,

laptop, novels, pocket games and the rest of the little things.

Sora looked at the huge bags on his bed then looked over at Riku.

"How many bags did you bring?" he asked, looking at the names on

the bags.

Most of the bags had Riku's name on most of them.

Sora looked for his. Only three. Two for clothes and one for all

his little toys he brought.

"Riku, why do you bring so much?" Sora asked, opening his clothes

one.

"Mother," he answered.

Sora sighed and wondered why his mother hadn't packed for him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That is all. I really need more people and reviews! Please! If you

don't I will die. I will. Make up a character and I will put you in

the story. You will appear in the next chappie. I promise!

WAAHHH, PLEASE REVIEWSSSSS! Hahaha, just kidding. You

don't have to if you don't want to. . Please have a good day. I

might... **I want pancakes!!!!!!!!!** Bye.

-Kei Asakura


	3. KORICHAN!

HIYO! Kei Asakura here! I got another on my second chappie. They also

wanted pancakes! YAY! I still haven't got any. Well, no one has said anything

about being anyone, so I will stick with my own character and the regular

peoples. YAY! Two exclamations this time. Next time it there will be three.

Haha. Anyway, I BEAT KINGDOM HEARTS CHAIN OF

MEMORIESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

SSS! .

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I AM SOOOOOOO

HAPPPPPYYYYYYY! (jumps around and makes everything fall down

and break, including the gas heater and starts a fire! Dead!) No. I am not dead.

BUT I BEAT IT! I LOVE THE FEELING OF BEATING A GAME! RIKU IS

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GREAT! (huggles games case) Wow, I have no

life. Gotta do homework too. And laundry. OMG! I WANT THE NEXT GAME

TO COME OUT! SOOO BADLY! I heard that Clay Akin (or however you

spell it) is gonna play Auron's voice. (Auron comes on stage and rips shirt off) If

I was invisible! Haha, I just heard that. I am not totally sure. Haha. Aww,

good times. Good times. In this chappie, there may be words you may not

understand. I am going to use Japanese thingies at the end. Meaning these.

Kun and Chan. They are honorifics (I think that's it) they use at the end of

someone's name. Usually for little girls with chan or best friends (like Rena-

chan) or kun for little boys and friends that are boys (like Riku-kun) There are

also sensei as in teacher, san as in Mr. or Mrs., sama which is higher than san

and DONO! Bigger than all of the other one, but is rarely used. (like Karou-

dono, oro!) I am adding new people that have reviewed. (8 of em!) And I will

acknowledge them at the end.

Anyway, disclaimer.

Disclaimer… YAY! (told ya!):

Selphie: Since I hardly get to say anything, I will

say the disclaimer…. Kei—(cut off by a blitzball!)

Wakka: Uh, yeah, sorry. Well, since she is out, I will say it. Kei Hao Asakura

doesn't own Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts or my precious blitzball. (starts to

stroke while whisper in a Golem like voice 'my precious!') (don't own LoTR

either!) ON WITH THE STORY! YAY!

"LINE UP!" a tall brunette yelled, blowing a whistle that hung around his neck.

Many kids ran in front of the teacher, doing as the teacher said.

He was the gym teacher, Mr. Leon. Or otherwise known as Squall. But only his

closest of friends call him that. If a student called him that, they would run

around the school on his hands with Mr. Leon standing on his feet until MR.

LEON got tired. YAY! So everyone called him Mr. Leon.

Mr. Leon glared at the all the big eyed kids, noting all their innocence and

youth. He sighed then put his gloved hand on his face.

'How did I get myself stuck with this job? I didn't even go to school for this… I

didn't go to school at all. Oh yeah. The asshole of a principle, Cid, said I owed

him one,' Leon thought to himself.

He clenched his fists then slammed one into the wall he stood by, making it

crack all the way to the ceiling!

Many of the girls squealed, thinking that was very manly and hunky!

Tenkou laughed then looked over at Tidus who was staring at her. He sighed

then noticed she was wearing the boy gym uniform.

"Tenkou, why are you always wearing boys' clothes? You would look much

better in the girls," he said, pointing to Selphie who was next to Tenkou.

Tenkou looked down at herself and gave him a questioning look. She wore a

black shirt (I had to wear that in band camp two years ago in the burning sun! I

didn't march tho! Haha), red shorts and boy tennis shoes.

"Cause my mom wants me to be a boy more than a girl. She hates the thought

of me wearing anything that is girlish. When I was little, she always cut my hair

in a boyish way and made me wear boy clothes. But when I developed a body,

we agreed that I would wear boy clothes if I could grow my hair out. She

agreed and I am now like this. Plus, I hate tank tops," she said, poking Selphie

in the belly.

She giggled like the Pillsbury Dough Boy and held her tummy. People stared,

but said nothing because the two boys, Shika and Cho, were right next to her,

glaring at the one who were about to laugh. Tenkou laughed, but she only

cause she was like that. Tidus sighed then felt a chill run down his back.

Tenkou felt the same and turned around.

There before her stood a girl about her height with bright yellow eyes like a cat,

dark gray hair with a mixture of blue put in two pigtails with red ribbons to

match her shorts. Tenkou grinned then jumped on the girl!

"KORI-CHAN!" she cried, knocking both of them down!

The girl, Kori, pushed Tenkou off her and sat on the ground. She stared at

Tenkou then looked over at Tidus and her eyes turned into hearts!

'MY MY! SOOO CUTE!' Kori thought, clasping her hands over her heart and

staring up at him as flowers surrounded his face, the whole world disappearing.

Tenkou looked back and forth, wondering what was happening.

"Tenkou, you need help getting up?" Tidus asked, holding his hand out to her.

She took it and stood up, smiling.

The flowers around Tidus disappeared and a fire surrounded his angelic face

and Tenkou squeezed in the picture, horns on her head and fangs bearing out

of her mouth!

"Kori-chan! You ok?" Tenkou asked, patting Kori on the shoulder.

Kori snapped out of her dream time and glared up at her. She slowly stood and

started to walk to the end of the line. But before she got to the end, she turned

around and pointed her finger at Tenkou.

"Tenkou Wei! I will steal Tidus from you! You will regret the day your mother

and father ever made love to make you! Mark my words! I will get you Tidus!

Mawahhahahahahah!" she said, laughing evilly.

Everyone in the huge gym stared at the strange haired girl laughing like a she

was a villain from a Disney movie (don't' own that either) and the gym teacher

trashing every thing that wasn't breathing with a sword that had a gun looking

hilt.

"This is gonna be a strange year, ya?" Wakka asked, looking at Kairi.

Before she could say anything, the authoress did the paragraph break thingy.

After everyone changed out and the bell rang, Riku and Sora had to stop by

their room. But before they could make it to the dorms halls, they heard a

sound following them. Sora looked over his shoulder and spotted a dust cloud

coming towards them!

"R-Riku! What is that!" he yelled, pointing to the cloud.

Riku turned around and almost screamed!

"STAMPEDE!" he yelled, running away, grabbing Sora's hand and dragging

him with him.

Sora looked behind him and saw many girls chasing them!

"RIKUuuuUUUUUuuuUUuuUU! DON'T LET THEM GET ME!" Sora yelled,

jumping on Riku's back!

Riku almost fell, but someone grabbed his hand and pulled him into an empty

classroom. They both fell on the ground, heaving a large sigh.

"Riiiiikkkkkkuuuuu-kkkkuuuunnnn. Sooooooorrrraaaaa-kuuuuunnnn. Hello,

cuties," they heard someone say!

They looked up, expecting a crazed fangirl, but only say Kori…. wasn't that just

as bad? Oh well. Kori was wearing the school uniform with matching blue

ribbons. She smiled at them and held out an envelope.

"Can you please give this to Tidus? Please? I beg you cause I saved your life

and all," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

Riku slowly sat up from the ground he was lying on and stared at her.

"If we don't?"

"All the fangirls will know where you do your laundry and you will have no more

underwear because they will make a shrine. That and I can tell them where you

live."

Riku's eyes widened with fear and snatched the letter from Kori's hand.

"I knew you would see it my way."

And with that, all three walked out of the class room, Kori looking satisfied,

Riku looking fearful and Sora looking for the fangirls.

"Hello class. I am your teacher, Yuffie. But you may call me GtY. Great

Teacher Yuffie. (Got the name from GTO which I don't own) I was suppose to

teach ya something, but I really don't' care! Haha. Well, I guess we will tell

everyone about ourselves, huh? I will start with myself………… YOU! WHAT IS

THE CENTER OF AN APPLE CALLED?" the crazy ninja teacher

asked, pointing to a browned haired girl with blue eyes.

The girl gave her a questioning look then took a paper ball and threw it at the

teacher! GtY hit it back like a volleyball and the girl hit it back. They did this for

another minute or so until some random student threw a couple more in.

People laughed as the student and GtY did this for more than ten minutes, tons

of papers that had been thrown in.

Then there was a knock on the door. It didn't stop GtY or the student.

A tall, rugged blond man with a cigarette in his mouth wearing a weird looking

belt that started past his waist, white shirt with stains on it, pants that stopped

above his ankles with his black boots.

"Yuffie! Rena! What the are ya doin? You should be teachin Yuffie! God

dammit! I swear, come with me, you little

!Y

!Q(" the

principle, Cid, said, making everyone's eyes widen with shock.

He grabbed both of their ears and practically dragged them out of the room.

Wahhh, I was gonna add something, but I am one of the laziest ppl in the

world. No joke. Ahhh, soo tired and I still have to take a shower and watch an

anime that I borrowed. Gosh darnit! And if you get bothered by any of my work,

I apologize. Haha, I am sorry if you are annoyed. And now, I need to

acknowledge the reviewers!

Rena-chan: Haha, I hope you can read it this time around. I changed a lot of

things in this. Haha, I need to change my handwriting. Here is a ninja cookie!

(thanks for letting me borrow Card Captor Sakura. It was sooo kawaii)

Kirby: Umm… I feel kinda dumb… are you a boy or a girl and what is your hair

color? Gosh, I feel soo stupid. I could've looked on my review, but as I have

said before, I am one of the laziest authors in the world. Ninja cookie for you!

Tyler N.: OMG! Please don't hate me or anything! I am sooo sorry if that isn't

good enough! I had to think of the semi-evil person beside Ansem. Tell me if it

was alright because if it isn't I will change it. I am a spaz! (Has about ten or so

seizers!) ninja cookie

Inuyashapup: Thanks for reviewing on both chappies. I was about to put three,

but this is the third one. I need sleep. ARIGATOOOO! Ninja cookie

Sora Skellington (love that name): thanks muchies muchies! Ninja cookie.

Unknown: You are an unknown aren't cha? Haha. Thanks for the review. Ninja

cookie!

That is all. If I forgot you and you reviewed, I am the worst person in the world.

I am sooooooooooo sorrryyyyyyyyy. Ahhh, I am soo tired. I have to update it

then go to sleep. I'll take a

shower when I wake up in a couple of hours. Darn you insomnia! Haha, bye!

-Kei Asakura

P.S. I never did get my pancakes.

P.S.S ummm…. I forget…

P.S.S.S I remember!

P.S.S.S.S I got a paper cut on my chin! Owww.


	4. note to ppl SORRY!

WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM

MMMMSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYY,KKKKKKKKKKKKKOOOOOOOOOOOORR

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIII-

SSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

I AM THE WORST AUTHOR EVER! I THOUHGT BY THE NAME

YOU WOULD BE A CHICK! I SHOULD HAVE LOOKED AT

YOUR NAME AND READ THE REVIEW BETTER!

OOOOOOMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWW

WWDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!

IIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMSSSSSSSSSSSSSO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOO

OOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

RRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

… Alright… I feel soo bad. Since I am sooo lazy, just pretend that the

stalker… has the same name… and they are related. I AM SOOOO

SOORRRYYYY KKKKOOOOORRRIIIII-

SSSSSAAAAMMMMMAAAA!

(Goes and hangs herself even tho the author doesn't know how to make a

noose thingy!)

Wahhhhh, sooo sooorryyyy, I promise you will be in the chappie, Kori-san.

Please don't hate me! If I lose any readers, then I will hang myself!

WWWAHHHH, since I am sooo stupid, I will make you have a supermodel

for a girlfriend cause I have an idea for Tenkou already. Sorry. Please,

please, please, please, please review Kori-san and say that I am not the worst

person, but still a horrible person. I beg you soo much. Plus, I have questions

for reviewers. Cause if you don't answer, you might have to same mistake

like poor Kori-san.

(Ninja cookies cut legs off!)

I deserve it!

Quelebnel: are you a boy or girl and do you want to be a teacher or student.

Always could use more teachers. I have a couple friends already. One is a

Kyou (fruits basket) lookin teacher and I guess my other is Kori… I will

spell it umm… Kaori. YEAH! There, different!

DazedxConfused: are you gonna be a teacher or student?

KirbyDjin: … I feel soo silly about this one… are you a boy or girl?

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH, I AM SUCH A BAD

PERSON… I gotta acknowledge the reviewers for chappie 3.

DazedxConfused-san: Hahaha, Anne-san, do you think I was bad? Anyone

could make that mistake right? Oh well, not likely. Thank you for loving my

story. The next chappie won't be out until most of the ppl tell me what they

are.

Rena-chan: Thank you for reviewing again. DO you think I am stupid?

Anyway, I just remembered that I was suppose to let your borrow Wolf's

Rain. I also have to manga… which is short as Furi Kuri (FLCL) and has 26

episodes which I need to get. So I will bring them on Monday. Promise!

CelestialStar-san: Thanks muchies! You scared me when you said that

sucks! I almost cried! I wanted to bash my head in when I spotted not having

paper cuts. Seeing that made me want to laugh and cry at the same time.

Paper cut was ok tho! It didn't hurt much tho. So happy. Still never got

pancakes, but I got some new comic books! Yay!

SSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY KKKKKKKKKOOOOOOOORRRRRRRIIIIII-

SSSSSSSAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Please review and tell me that you in some force or way, can forgive me,

wither it ten years from now or one million years, just say that I am forgiven

in some way. Also, I will work on the 4th chappie soon cause I have the

beginning in mind… MR. ANSEM!

(Ansem walks by, his little black floaty thingy behind him and starts to do

his laugh!)

Ninja cookies for all! And save me!

(Runs away from Ansem, but remembers he is almost like Michael

Jackson… no offense to ppl who like him! GAAAHHHHH I AMMM

SOOOOOO SOOORRRYYYYYYYYY! WWWAHHHHH!)

Please tell me. Kay?

-Kei Hao Asakura, one of the worst ppl in the whole world!


	5. Sarusan and Ansem

Hahaha, sorry about the last thingy that I had. You know, the not to

people that made me all crazy. Well, after that, I had to break up a

fight between a inbreeded full blooded pitbull and ¼ pitbull (but mostly

like his mommy a blue healer). I was sooo scared! Wahhh, I thought it

was the end of the world. It was 7:30 and it was pitch black meaning I

couldn't see jack and I had to listen for any yelping. Long story short,

my puppy had my moms dog on the ground by his neck and I had to pick

him after bring dragged around for a bit. Not fun at all. My poor baby

puppy got bit on his wittle paw. But that was at 7:30 and this is 8:30. I

think this chappie will be really short. I need everyone's feedback

before I can add more ppl. In the meantime, I am adding the person

Rena-chan and I made up. Wahh, I am soo sorry Inuyashapup-san. I will

make sure to put this up tonight. If not, then early Saturday. (I hope)

I am sure that no one will read the last note since it doesn't say

"Important!" Well, if you skipped that, then you need to go back or

else I will never give ya a ninja cookie. Meaning you have to review on

chappie 4. If you review on chappie 5 then I will be upset. Hahaha, just

kidding… about not being upset. You have to read chappie 4! Or else…

On with the story!

Disclaimer:

Tenkou: HIYO! Tenkou here! Welcome to the new chappie

of Kei Asakura's story. I am here to tell you that she does not own

Kingdom hearts or the ppl who have their own character. She only owns

me, Rena-san owns herself and they both own the new character in this

chappie. Plus, Kori-san, Kei apologizes for the mistake that she made.

Kaori is now her friend, Manders, character. Kei will make another

person for you, Kori-san. Please enjoy. (bow bow)

Tenkou was walking down the hall, humming a tune, passing the time

until the bell rang. She smiled as she saw fangirls chasing Riku and

Sora, Kaori stalking Tidus, but also looking over her shoulder to glare

at Tenkou, Kairi talking to Wakka while he ignored her, playing with his

blitzball and Selphie flirting with Shika and Cho. Everything in the

world was going to be just fine… besides stalkers and fangirls. And…

the shadows… In the shadows lurked a tall young boy, his head hung

low. Tenkou spotted him in the corner and stopped in the middle of the

hallway, staring at him for a long time until a grin was smeared on her

face. She fell to her knees, laid on her stomach and slithered over to

the boy, getting looks from kids and teachers alike around.

Tenkou flipped onto her back and smiled up at the boy. He had bright

orange eyes, turquoise blue hair that hung in front of the left side of

his face, wearing the boys uniform except his jacket was open.

Tenkou's grin widened then she locked her arms around his ankles and

squealed really loudly, getting everyone's attention!

"Saru-san! You're sooo cute! What's the matter, cutie?" she asked,

looking up at him.

He smiled a little bit then shook his head.

"Nothing is the matter, but thank you for your concern, Tenkou-chan.

If something is the matter, you will be the first to know," he said,

bowing a little.

Tenkou laughed, leaned back onto her hands and jumped out, almost

knocking heads with the boy, Saru, and hugged him tightly.

And then… THE BELL BURST INTO FLAMES! Nah, it just rang!

"Mwhahahahahhahahahahahaha! You, my little darlings, are in my class.

I am suppose to teach you biology, but what is good is that! I ask you!

What good is it! I am Mr. Ansem. You may call me Mr. Ansem. If you

refuse, something may happen to you… something not good at all. The

goodness of it will never be good. If the good is goodness then the

thing that will happen to you will be the opposite of good… which is evil.

Yes, evil. Such a word. Live backwards, if you didn't know that. So if

you are evil, you live. Easy one two three.

Mwhahahahahhahahahahahaha!" the tanning salon freak explained,

ending it with his annoying laugh.

Many of the students stared at him with fear in their eyes, other

hiding beneath their desks. Ansem sighed then grinned at the kids.

"This will be a fun year, ne kids?" he asked, rubbing his hands

together.

Told ya it would be short. Haha, I am soo mean…

KKKOOOOORRRRIIIIIII-SSSSSAAAAAANNNNNNN IIIII

AAAAAAMMMM SOOOOOOOO SSSSSSSSOOOOOORRRRYYYYY!

Please review and tell me I am stupid. Please please please please!

Wahhhhh! I am soo bad. Snif-a-snif, please review. Ninja cookie if you

do.

-Kei Hao Asakura


	6. Lunch and MsAerith

I got 16 reviews and I only have had four chappies! How great is that. And

to Rhain-san, I am sorry about your finger. You can get a ninja cookie!

(Ninja cookie takes out two batons on fire and twirls them around like an

idiot until it smashes into his face)

Umm… that was defected. You can have a good one!

(REAL ninja cookie comes along, eating another cookie ((cannibal!)) then

spots authoress waiting for him. Takes out sword and gives her a cookie

cut!)

AAHHH! I am bleeding brown chocolate chips! Haha, I am a loser!

Wahhh, I just read a fan fic and these two people were all mushy mushy

then two more people showed up and ruined it then one of the mushy

people slapped his lover and it was sad! Wahhh, poor little one. hugs

Toboe-chan Then he runs away when a storms brews and they end it

there! Meanies!

Well, I got three new ppl for my story. I have to add everyone or else this

will end up like my other story. (Recalls evil flamers) Bakas. Let's see…

how many… Que-chan, Dazed-chan, Kirby-san, Kori-san, Rhain-chan and

Alesia-chan. Plus, Kyou-san (teacher), Kaori-chan (student) and Tenkou-

dono! Haha. I am gonna add Rhain-san and Alesia-san in this chappie

cause I still need everyone to tell me what I asked in chappie 4. Cause if

not, please oh please, don't hate me! I promise I will add you as long as

you answer the questions! Promise. Anyway, Since my life is calmed down

and I feel better, I will start the story!

Disclaimer: Kyou: WHY AREN'T YOU DOING YOUR

HOMEWORK! … Wait, I am suppose to say something else?

Tenkou: Yeah, Kyou-sensei. You are suppose to say that Kei Hao Asakura

doesn't own any of this or even you! She only owns Saru-kun and me.

Everyone else belongs to the reviewers and friends of the authoress.

Kyou: I knew that. On with the story… AND DON'T FORGET YOUR

HOMEWORK!

"Hey, Rhain, have you seen the new heart throbs of the school?" asked a

girl.

She wore the normal uniform with many assorted jewelry, had short spiky

brown hair and bright green eyes that had mischief in them.

A golden haired girl looked up at the brunette with her glowing yellow eyes

and grinned.

"Oh, of course not, Alesia. I mean, almost every girl in this whole building,

even the teachers have been trying to get their room number. But the Cid

won't allow it cause he is afraid that he would loss the attention span or

something I heard him say," she said in a voice that made the girl, Alesia

frown.

The blond haired girl, Rhain, smiled up at Alesia then stood up from the

lunch table.

"Joking…" "Sarcasm." "JOKING! aside, I wanna meet that Riku guy. He

is… how should I say… a little on the charming side," Rhain said, placing

her hand on her chin, smirking.

Alesia laughed then grabbed Rhains' hand and ran over to the lunch table

that had Riku, Sora, Tenkou, Tidus, Saru and Kaori sitting there.

"Hiyo, Rhain-san, Alesia-san! How is your day?" Tenkou asked, waving at

them.

They both waved then grabbed some seats, people complaining about that

being their chair, but ignored them and sat down.

"So, Tenkou, these are the infamous heartthrobs?" Alesia asked, smiling

over at Sora.

Tenkou nodded then locked her arms around Saru's neck.

"But Saru-san is the cutie! Don't you agree Kaori?" Tenkou asked, grinning

at the girl.

She glared at Tenkou and locked her arms around Tidus's neck.

Rhain stared at Riku, wanting to be friends… but also… a little more… but

NOT a fangirl! (Gahh, I hate it that I am defiantly a fangirl)

Alesia, on the other hand, was staring at Sora, watching everything that he

did. Breath, eat his food, chew, chew, chew, chew, chew, chew…

SWALLOW!

"Ahh, Sora-kun, you're so cute!" she squealed, grabbing him by the throat

and hugging him!

Sora had to look of confusion and a puppy face mixed which made almost

all the girls in the lunch room faint. Then a large shadow loomed over

Alesia and Sora, yellow eyes staring at them!

"HEARTLESS!" Tenkou screamed, taking her fork and throwing at the

creature!

But the shadow caught it and stepped into the light, to reveal that he was

not a heartless, but a teacher!

"KYOU-SENSEI! Hiyo," she said, waving.

The red headed teacher, Kyou, glared at her then looked down at Alesia

and Sora.

"pda… Pda PDa PDA! PUBLIC DISPLAY OF AFFECTION! I will never

allow this! You will take your arms from that boy! If you don't…

HOMEWORK!" he shrieked, pointing a strange ruler that looked like a

finger.

Alesia stared at him as did Sora and everyone else at the table.

"Sooo, Tidus! DO YOU LOVE ME!" Kaori asked, looking evil (almost like

Kagura from Furuba! Haha!).

Tidus looked around then nodded slowly, but scooted over near Tenkou.

The bell soon rang and most everyone left, leaving Kyou-sensei still

pointing his ruler towards the spot where Sora and Alesia sat. A cold wind

blew and he still didn't move.

The teachers who had their lunch at that time all sighed at the same time

and walked over to him.

Cloud, with Sephiroth hanging all over him like a leech, poked him with his

gloved hand and Kyou-sensei fell forward, slamming his head against the

table!

Sephiroth laughed (but not in his Lance Bass voice), seeing Kyou-sensei

not moving… or breathing.

The teachers screamed in fear and ran away, all except for the cool

teachers, Leon, Cloud, Sephiroth and GtY (Yuffie if you didn't).

"Is he dead?" GtY asked, bending down and poking him.

Kyou-sensei then started to shake and jumped to his feet!

"HAHAH! HOMEWORK FOR ALL THE LITTLE CHICKIES!" he screamed

at the top of his voice, running out of the lunch room, leaving all the

teachers behind.

GtY smiled then ran out the lunch room, screaming about manga and

Wakka… why Wakka, I do not know and you shall not either! Cause if you

know… the ninja's will get you… NARUTO-KUN!

Umm… ahem… umm… and then they went to Ms. Aerith's class!

WwWWWWWWWWWWwwwwwwWWWWwwwWWWWWWWWwWW

"Hello, class. I am your Math teacher, Ms. Aerith. I am going to teach you

math this whole year. I hope we can become good friends. We will all tell

something about ourselves today. There is no need to work on the first

day. You're all new here and I want you to feel welcome in out humble

school. Now, I will go down the line. Will you tell us who you are and what

you like to do?" the pink clad teacher asked, smiling kindly.

It was a random girl that was sitting in the first seat of the front row.

It was as so: 1st row 1st seat, Random girl, 2nd Saru, 3rd Kaori 4th Random

Boy. 2nd row 1st seat Riku, 2nd Tenkou, 3rd Tidus, 4th Alesia

3rd row 1st Sora,2nd Rhain, 3rd Random girl 4th Selphie

4th 1st Shika, 2nd Cho, 3rd Wakka 4th Rena and the rest are random while

Kairi couldn't get a disk and had to sit in the corner.

(MUWHAHAHAH! TAKE THAT GIRL WHO IS ALL 'I LOVE Sora AND

RIKU BUT I WILL SOON CHEAT ON THEM ON THE 2ND GAME!')

"Well, I have no name because I am a random girl, but my likes are Riku!"

she said, staring next to her at Riku.

He shivered then looked away. She had a huge hairy mole just above her

lip.

'Please don't let her talk to me anymore,' he thought, putting his head

down on the desk.

Next was Saru. He wouldn't speak, so Tenkou told everyone that his name

was Saru and he like bananas and trees. Kaori was next and she told the

class that she loved Tidus and wanted to bear his beautiful children.

Everyone didn't say anything as Tidus sunk into his seat, embarrassed as

can be.

Random boy told the class that he was a necromancer... JUST KIDDING!

He was a good little boy.

Riku said that he liked to eat food. Tenkou said she liked Saru, Tidus said

he like to play blitzball. Kaori sniffed loudly and he added liked someone,

Alesia said that she loved Sora and Sora and she also added that she

LOVED Sora, Sora said he loved his mom and cookies (awww), Rhain

said she loved food, we'll skip random girl, Selphie said she liked Shika

and Cho, Shika said he like Selphie and Cho, Cho said he like Selphie and

Cho, Wakka said he like his blitzball (my preciousssss) and Rena said she

'admired' GtY.

Ms. Aerith smiled at all her students, glad that they were all so unique then

told them that she was going to talk about herself.

"My name is Aerith. I was born in a world called Midgar, but soon left it with

Principle Cid to take us in when we were younger. There was GtY, Leon

and me. I was so grateful to his kind acts…" but before she could go on,

the announcing thingy made a loud blaring noise and Cid's voice came on.

"I want the little !

#!)I))+)+)+)+)(((!!((!#!((!#! who

messed with my things in my office! Be it student or teacher… RENA

TSUKINO! GTY! GET IN HERE NOW!" Cid yelled, making everyone cover

his or her ears.

Rena sighed then stood up and bid everyone a grand goodbye with

fireworks that got peoples hair on fire! Well, only Kairi. Cause I am not her

biggest fan.

And when the fire was put out, Ms. Aerith dismissed class.

FGAFDKGAFDGJADGFadsfjlhsaflakfjhdsjkhkjhKJHKJHKJHKJHKJHKJK

That's all minna-san. Sorry it was short again. Chaz, I hope you are ok with

your dude and Rhain and Alesia, I hope that was ok also. If it isn't, please

don't hate me! I will change it if I have to. Plus, I need ideas. Next episode

of Kingdom School:

"N-Not here, Sephiroth, we have to teach kids," Cloud whimpered, pushing

Sephiroth away.

Sephiroth grinned then threw Cloud on the desk and said, "Why not show

them first hand?"

Let your mind run wild with that, Kina-chan! HAHA, yay fellow yaoi lover!

Me soo happy! Anyway, ppl who don't like boy on boy, it won't be soo bad,

hardly anything at all. I promise. Please still review and don't hate me.

-Kei Hao Asakura


	7. Tsuki, Yuki, Kori ddr

HIYO MINNA-SAAAAAAANNNNNNN!

(comes spinning in, but gets splinter in foot, trips over three dogs

and hits the screen face first!)

I have missed you all!I am soo tired. My sleeping pattern is all

outta wack. I go to bed at 11 then wake up at 4 then fall asleep

then wake up again to get ready for school. Then I fall asleep at

school. Sadness… 32 REVIEWS! SO HAPPY! And no flames. Well…

half actually. I am sorry that I was soo mean to Kairi. It's not

that I hate her… it's her voice. I really don't like it. Sowwy

muchies! (Bow bow) AND KORI-SAN! THANK YOU FOR

REVIEWING! SO HAPPY! I will let all your needs be granted. New

people showing up of course. Yuki (Rena-chan's person), Tsuki and

Kori-san. So many ppl. And Tsuki-san, I made you a teacher cause

you said you wanted to hang out with all the teachers and I

couldn't think of other people as students. So many already. Pwee.

I hope that is alright with you. Of course, I would never separate

the 'Eclipse Sisters'. That would be very mean wouldn't it. So

sweepy. Need sweep. (hits screen on head and sweeps for two

minutes until dog wakes up by barking!)I was in class a couple days

ago and I said 'brue' instead of blue. I was like 'WAH' My friend

laughed at me. I also downloaded some anime like… three weeks

ago and it was great! It's called 'Bleach'. I don't know why it's

called that, but it has cool lookin ppls. And I got a new internet

hook up thingy! (does happy dance) I want to thank Rhain-san for

telling someone about this. When I read that, I was on cloud 9. I

also read the last chappie and saw Cho saying he liked himself

when he was suppose to say Shika. If anyone say that mistake.

Cho is vain. Never in a million years! (Hugs him) Shika: I am Shika.

Me: I knew that. (Hugs Cho) I gotta stop ranting… Also side note,

a bit of yaoi as a joke. If you don't know what yaoi means it means

a guy liking another guy. I am only doing as a joke. Please don't

leave a flame. It is just a joke. If you leave one…

THE FLAME SHALL MAKE THE FIRE OF YOUTH BURN

BRIGHTER AND MAKE ME URGE ON TO WRITE

MORE! YOUTH IS GREAT! YOUTH IS WONDERFUL! YOUTH

IS THE OPPOSITE OF OLD! … Um… DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer:

Yuki: Hi, I'm Yuki. I'm… (Is interrupted by a flying kick)

GtY: DON'T TELL THEM WHO YOU ARE!

Rena: (Rena walks in)… YUKI-CHAN!(jumps on him) Kei Hao

Asakura does not own Kingdom Hearts, Tsuki, Kaori, Kori, Yuki,

me, Rhain, Kyou, GtY, Cloud, Sephiroth, Leon, Aerith and anyone

Kei forgot cause she is still sweepy as she says. (note: nee-san,

onee-san, onee-chan, means big sister, kun is for boys (sometimes

for girls), chan is for girls, sensei is teacher, san is Mr. or Ms.

Please enjoy and no flames.

WwWWWWWWWWWWwwwwwwWWWWwwwWWWWWWWW

"Welcome to Sex Ed. Students. I am Mr. Cloud. This is my,

assistant, Mr. Sephiroth. We are here to teach you the acts of

reproduction," a blond man said, bowing to his students.

The tall silver haired man behind him sat on the desk, swinging his

legs. He

wore a long black trench coat, an open chest shirt (are there such

things ;), black leather pants and black boots. He had bright

mako green eyes and a porcelain looking face. Most girls would

swoon over his godly like features. Cloud, on the other hand, had

the 'innocent looking teacher' look going for him. He had bright

ocean blue eyes, bright chocobo yellow spiky hair and wore a skin

tight purple shirt, black pants and a long coat. He smiled at the

class then his face started to turn from it's normal shade to a

bright pink.

"Sensei? Are you ok?" Rhain asked, giving him a strange look.

Cloud bit his bottom lip took in a sharp breath and let out a

breath.

"Y-Yes. Just a moment," Cloud said, turning around and grabbing

Sephiroth's hand.

Cloud dragged him out and started yelling at Sephiroth!

Rhain and Alesia got up from their seats and listened to the

teachers conversation.

"I told you not to do that! We are adults and suppose to teach

these kids about sex. Straight! So don't get any ideas. I can't .

believe you," they heard Cloud say, ending with a sigh.

Silence for a moment then something was pressed against the

door!

"Wahh! Cloud-sensei! Sephiroth-sensei! Why are you doing such an

indecent act in this school during class even where young

minds will be corrupted if they walked in on such a sight!" they

heard someone scream! Rhains ear perked up and she had a cat

grin on her face. Standing up, she threw the door open and ran

out it in slow motion!

"Tsuki-nee-chan! How I have missed you!" she cried, running at

someone!

Alesia looked out the door and saw a young woman as tall as Rhain

hugging Rhain. She had black hair and brown eyes.

"You got the job! So happy!" Rhain laughed, patting the person,

Tsuki, head.

Tsuki grinned then hugged Rhain.

"Because your love has brought me through! I have missed you,

dear Immotou-chan," she said, shedding tears like waterfalls.

They both hugged each other, tears falling until the whole world

drowned! Not really. They just were… there. The tears. When

they were all over, Rhain stared down at Sephiroth and grinned

evilly, a single vampire tooth appearing out of nowhere.

"Now, Sephiroth-sensei, as a fellow teacher, I could tell Principle

Cid that you were doing this again. Remember what he said if he

found out you were doing that again?"

Sephiroth paled at that comment.

"Bingo. Sex absentness. So, if my sister tells me that you are

doing that, then you will have different rooms for a while, my

friend," she said, making Cloud pale.

They both nodded then ran inside the class, taking Rhain with

them.

"Bye, immotou-chan," Tsuki said, turning on heel and walking down

the hallway, laughing loudly.

WWWWwwwwwWwWWWWWwwwwwWWwWwwwwWWWwww

"Rena-chan! Let's go DDR cosplaying!" Rena heard someone say!

Rena turned around and saw Tenkou, Kaori Riku, Sora and Saru

running at her, dressed very strange!

Tenkou was wearing big red shoes that seemed to swallow her

feet and ankles, a blue baseball cap worn backwards with a pac

man looking thing on the side, yellow gloves, dark blue shorts, a

light blue shirt with a huge zipper at top, two long ears with her

hair underneath and a black tail! (Like Klonoa. Old game. Love it

tho.)

Kaori wore a pink dress that made slits down the middle and a

circle right between her knees where the dressed stopped, green

capris, black sandals, a headband with a leaf engraved in it on the

top of head and a pink wig on! (sakura from Naruto)

Riku had his hair up to where his bangs were out of his face

and had three sakura blossoms in a triangle shape, a long purple

jacket, a white shirt underneath, white pants, a white scarf that

wrapped around his shoulders and arms and white Chinese shoes.

(Looking like Nataku from X/1999)

Sora had his hair folded back so only his bangs stuck out, wore

orange headphones, a white school shirt with the sleeves folded

up, shirt open, olive green pants that were folded at the bottom

and wooden sandals. (Like Yoh Asakura in Shaman King)

Saru was dressed in a light blue skirt (gasp!) with gray boots,

light blue belly shirt with detachable sleeves that hung loosely

form his elbow, wings on his back, his hair out from his face and

curved around his face and a strange red marking on his forehead

that looked like a backwards cursive 'z'! (Subaru from .HACK)

Rena grinned at them and nodded, whipping out a suit from behind

her back! It was a dark pink fluffy dress, a pink bonnet looking

hat, white short sleeve shirt with bows on the side, white gloves

with red ribbons on them, tights that went up to mid thigh, red

shoes with red ribbons on the top, and white wings. IN her other

hand she had a staff that looked similar to a bird. (Card Captor

Sakura)

"Let me get dress and then we will dance till the day is over!"

Rena laughed, running to the bathroom.

WWWWWWWWwwwwWWWWwWWWWWWWWWwWWW

They got to the arcade of the school and saw many kids around,

staring at a certain person. Tenkou and Rena ran over there and

crawled under all the people. "Wonder who it is," Tenkou said,

trying to avoid looking up. Rena nodded then saw the light at the

end of the tunnel! They sat on their bottoms and watched as a

boy dressed as Li Syaoran (to lazy to describe so look that name

up on a site or something. Bah) danced a song called 'Maxx

Unlimited'!

He was getting all perfects, not missing a single beat or step!

Rena watched for a moment then frowned.

"I could do that if I wanted to," she muttered as the boy

finished.

Tenkou grinned then jumped up and grabbed Rena along with her.

"We're next!" she yelled, throwing the coins in.

She sat Rena on the dance pad and picked the song.

"TENKOU! I DIDN'T MEAN NOW!" Rena yelled, stomping her

foot.

Tenkou laughed then pressed the start button!

Rena was shocked, but started.

She was doing fine until she spotted the Syaoran cosplayer

watching her.

Suddenly missing the pad, she fell in between the two bars you

could have held onto, which of course she didn't!

About to slam her head into the ground, someone caught her!

She looked up and saw the cute face of the look a like staring at

her.

"You should be careful. You could get hurt really bad," he said,

smiling a bit.

Rena started to blush a bit, but stood up and bowed.

"T-Thanks. Thanks a lot!" With that said, she started to walk over

to her friends, Tenkou and Saru playing DDR.

WWWwwwWWWwwWWwwWwwWwwwWWwwWwWWwWWWw

"Did you see that, Hana-chan? That was romantic. Just like us!

HAHAHA!" someone laughed, sitting on a nearby bench.

A tall blond guy was sitting next to a beautiful young girl, her hair

long and shiny and forest green like a pure breed dog except it

was human and she was prettier! She had one side hanging over

her left eye, giving her the mysterious look. She wore a nice

dress with heels and had a strange, yet alluring smile. She was

the Flower of the entire school. Of course her name Hana

(flower). She had her own legion of men, women and teachers that

would call at her beck and call. The man sitting next to her had

sunshine blond hair that had black roots, giving it the punk look,

long white sleeve shirt, black on top, red shorts that went passed

his knees, red boots and a leather red collar. With a grin he

laughed again and looked over at Hana.

"Yes, Kori-sama. I think that was romantic. Would you ever do

that to me?" Hana asked, making twinkly eyes.

The boy, Kori, laughed once more and nodded.

"Anything for you my dear… and Twinkies. Now that's the stuff

tm!" With that said, he laughed, ending this chapter.

WWWWWWWWWWWwwwwWWWWwwwWWWWWWWWWw

Wahhh, it's 12 10 and I need sleep. I hope I can sleep in

tomorrow. Hopefully. Wahh, I think I will just finish this with a

goodbye and hope that you all liked it and hope you are satisfied

with the results Kori-san. Bye. (falls on keyboard asleep)

Kei Hao Asakura who needs her sleep and hope that you will

review. Please.


	8. Saru is what?

MINNA GENKI!

Kei-chan here! How I have missed all of you! I feel so lost then I

remember all the wonderful reviews that I have gotten. I swear,

if I got a flame, I would be in a depression forever! Haha. Then

you would have to kill the flamer cause I wouldn't write forever!

So… how is everyone? Wahh, I am still sweepy. Can someone tell

me how to get good sleep without pills. I accidentally overslept

and got yelled at. Sadness. Hmm… how is the weather where you

live? My weather is gay. It snowed a couple days of go and we

still had to go to school. Stupid money hungry school system.

Umm… I am kinda embarrassed to say this, but I am out of ideas

in a way… so I am gonna do some chappies focused around one

person and their events. Haha… SORRY! Writers block in a way.

Everyone gets them once and a while right? Wahh! Sorry! I guess

I will start with Tenkou. Cause she is easiest to start with.

Ummmm… next will be Kori-san cause I feel sooo bad about the

huge mistake I made! I will think who I next. Most likely Kyou-sensei cause he never shows up and the guy who requested him is

my a really good friend who is a senior this year. Snif-a-snif. He

will be going to be a soldier thingy. Bon voyage! (waves at

silhouette of friend!) Don't get killed. Hah just kidding, Kyou-

sensei.

Kyou-sensei: HOMEWORK!

Me: (sweatdrop) Haha, silly sensei!

… GAHHH! I AM SOOOO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I

AM THE WORST PERSON IN THE WORLD! WAHHH! (falls over

from heart attack)

Disclaimer:

Hana: Hello! Hana-chan here. Kei Hao Asakura does not own

anything but Tenkou, her ninja cookies, half of Saru-kun (Kei

holds up Saru's shirts without his body) Um… I guess a little of

me. But not really. Kori-sama owns me. Body and soul! Also, on the

script, Kei has told me say something. Kori-sama, she has

forgotten your thin mints ninja cookies last chapter which she is

very sorry. (looks at doctors who are trying to revive her)

Sooooo! (snaps finger and a boy runs up to her, holding a

microphone) Here they come, Thin Mints of America! (ten thin

mint ninja shaped cookies walk on the stage, wearing cool

forehead protectors with music notes, leaves, grass, mist, sand

and any other ones that I missed, waving at the audience) (Kori-

san form the story comes out on stage, looking for some twinkies,

but sees the cookies and eats all of them!) Oh, Kori-san, weren't

they beautiful? On with the story! KORI-SAMA! (runs over to

him and hugs him very hard!)

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"HIYO, RENA-CHAN!" Tenkou yelled, running over to the

brunette.

This is Tenkou Rei. She I s attending Gummi School of Kids Who

Want To Learn Lots, But The Teachers Are Too Lazy To Teach

You Anything, But The Kids Love It. She dresses like a boy, but is

indeed a girl. The girl, Rena Tsukino, is her best friend. Other

friends of Tenkou are Saru Ritsu, Riku, Sora, Kaori Kuri, Tidus,

Shika & Cho Yamanaka, Selphie, Wakka, Alesia, Rhain, Kyou-

sensei (shock!) and others. She is a loveable person, but not a

Mary Sue. Would a Mary Sue dress up as Klonoa and dress as a

boy and have purple hair? I think not! And so she is Tenkou Rei.

But, unknown to the hero of this chapter, a person the shadows

lurked there… in the shadows. If you shone a light on the person

you would see… THE TANNING SALON FREAK! A.k.a Ansem the

biology teacher. Why he was stalking these students, we don't

know. We do know he wouldn't wanna… r…a…p… rap with her?…

RAPE! OMG! … He wouldn't do that to a girl. Cause he is just a

tan version of Michael Jackson. (don't own him and darn glad

about that!) That silly man. And so, Tenkou was stalked by the

teacher while walking about. Rena noticed, but said nothing.

Tenkou had said nothing so Rena just assumed that she didn't

know he was there. But Rena kept on her toes, ready to attack.

She suddenly felt a presence very near and turned around, about

to punch the person when Tenkou squealed!

"Saru-chan was soo cute yesterday! Next time we do that, I can

be Maha and you can be Aura!" Tenkou said, jumping onto Saru.

He nodded, the cat ears on his head flopping a bit and clung to

Tenkou like a leech. In Gummi school, they went to class one day

then had a rest the other. So today, they decided they would

wander aimlessly. Tenkou had a pink bunny ears on her head, Saru

had kitty ears and Rena wore puppy ears that hung by her ears.

"I really don't know why I let you talked me into this," Rena said

with a light blush as she saw people staring at her.

Tenkou only grinned then spotted Alesia, Tsuki and Rhain.

She looked over at Rena and grinned even wider.

Rena knew exactly what she wanted her to do.

Taking in a deep breath, she yelled, "RHAIN! TSUKI-SENSEI!

ALESIAAAAAAAA!"

Everyone stopped and the three girls stopped talking and waved.  
They ran over to Tenkou, Rena and Saru and bowed.

"So glad to see you! Would you like to spy on Sephiroth? We were

trying to get him in deeper trouble!" Rhain laughed, followed by

Tsuki.

"What I wanna do is challenge him to a fight! Ahhh, I haven't had

a good one for a long time," she said with a forlorn sigh.

Suddenly, her eyes widened and she threw her arms in the air,

crying a warrior like cry!

"HOW DARE YOU BUMP INTO ME! I WILL KILL YOU!" she

yelled, running after a young boy!

He screamed in fear and started to run as fast as he could.

But he was no match for Tsuki-sensei!

"Oh dear, there she goes. Well, see ya later, guys. Love the ears!"

Rhain said, running after her big sister.

Tenkou, Rena and Saru waved as girly screams were heard.

Then Rena felt Ansem's aura giving off an evil wave!

She looked around, wondering where he was hiding until she

heard a small 'ku ku ku'. She looked to her left and saw Ansem

hiding behind a potted plant. He had two green leaves resting on

his head.

"Tenkou Rei, you are my eternal rival for the ever so cute Saru-

kun! KU KU KU KU!" he laughed, standing up and getting everyone,

but Tenkou's and Saru's attention.

Rena had a little sweatdrop then ran off to get away from the

tanning salon freak.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next day, during gym, Riku and Sora had gotten into a heated

discussion about who would win a race around the school. Shika

and Cho had started a bet. Most everyone had betted on Riku,

but one person didn't. Saru. He felt sorry for Sora so he betted

him a dollar. And to his surprise… NO ONE WON! Mr. Leon

stopped this before it started and Shika and Cho had snuck out

with all the money. But not before Kaori and Tenkou got Tidus

and Saru's money back. So the rest of the class went by

uneventful… if you call Tsuki-sensei jumping down from the

ceiling and kicking Mr. Leon in the face! Poor Leon.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Everyone is class watched as Rena and GtY fought over an over

against, the teacher not teaching anything. First it was the paper

ball, now it's ping pong. Ping pong you ask? I am sure you are

thinking, 'Where did they find a ping pong table?' Well, for some

odd unknown reason, GtY had a hidden room behind her black

board. In the room sat a ping pong table, basket ball court, golf

course, baseball field, arcade, yoga mats, the Mario Brothers,

piano, head shoulders knees and toes, knees and toes and a

swimming pool. GtY had challenged Rena to a game and Rena could

choose what she wanted play. She choose ping pong. They were

intense, smacking the ping pong ball back and forth, no one

making a sound. Then… a big shadow opened the door and ran

over to Saru and Tenkou!

"Dear Saru-chan, can you come to my room and help me with

something? Thank you!" he yelled, grabbing Saru's hand and

running out of the classroom!

Everyone was silent, staring at the door. The only noise hear was

Rena and GtY playing ping pong.

Suddenly, a blue eyed girl with coppery brown hair jumped form

nowhere, dressed in a green sailor skirt and white sailor shirt

and struck a pose!

"We must save Saru-kun from the evil clutches which is the

tanning freak! The Chosen Ones, follow me!" she yelled, running

out of the room.

And yet again, no one said anything.

The brunette poked her head inside the room and sighed.

Taking out some reading glasses and a piece of paper from his

shirt and started reading the paper out loud.

"The following people please repeat after me after I say your

names. Tenkou, Shika and Cho, Kaori, Rena, Rhain, Alesia, GtY,

Riku and Sora. Repeat. COSPLAY POWER!" she cried, holding her

fist in the air and striking another pose.

And still… no one said anything. A little tumble weed blew by the

brunette and a whistle was heard!

"Bobby! Didn't I tell you never to do that again!" GtY yelled,

throwing the paddle at a dark skinned boy!

"Umm… can you please say the words?" she asked, not moving

from her pose. Everyone shrugged their shoulders and said all

together, "COSPLAY POWER!"

Tenkou turned into Klonoa.

"Wee! Real ears! Real Tail!" she squealed, pulling at her ears.

The kids who weren't special stared and said nothing. (wow, don't

like to talk huh? He listens to those headphones 24/7. ((six flags

music)) Tenkou ran over to the brunette and struck a pose with

her. Lifting one foot and held on ear with both hands, a cute

smile on her face. Shika and Cho had bright orange hair, one

dressed in a samurai suit with a big sword resting on his shoulder

and the other was dressed in gray pants, a white shirt and belt

that hung off his waist. They looked at each other an grinned.

The black clad samurai cut a desk in half while the other kicked a

huge hole in the wall! 

"Yeah! Shika, we're awesome!" Cho said, being the normal looking

one.

Shika laughed and high five-d his brother. So they ran over to

Tenkou and the brunette and struck a pose. Shika had his sword

above the girls and Cho was leaning on Shika. Kaori was dressed

in the red dress and her hair was pink, but it wouldn't come off!

She grinned then made strange hand seals and said, "Kage

Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Then four more appeared. She laughed evilly and told her clones

to tie Tidus up! They did as she said and sat on Tidus.

"Since I have done this, I will rule the world! Nothing can stop

me!"

Tenkou laughed and told her it will until her chakra diminishes.

Kaori's face saddened and all she did was walk over to the group

and struck a pose. She was the opposite of Tenkou, her finger

twirled around her finger and foot up.

Rena was wearing her DDR costume, but had a staff and a book.

"Yeah! Fly Card!" she said, slamming the wand onto the card!

The wands feathers that were at the head grew and Rena

started flying around. But Tenkou told her to strike a pose, so

she flew over to them, leaning on the wand and grinning.

Rhain was dressed in a blue skirt that looked similar to a sailor

skirt, white shirt that wrapped around her torso kind of tight

and carried a staff.

Tidus's eyes widened and he pushed all the clones off and tan

over to Rhain!

"YUNA! I HAVE MISSED YOU!" he yelled, wrapping his arms

around her!

Rhain glared at him then slammed the staff against his head!

He fell back and died! Just kidding. He was attacked by the

clones!

Rhain over to the group and leaned on her staff.

GtY was dressed in a white shirt, black jacket, black capris and

black heels while her hair was blond and grew out. But that

wasn't the most strange thing about her.

Her boobs were about four hundred feet in front of her!

She laughed and poked at them.

"They're squishy! Haha!" she laughed, running over to the group

and bending forward, winking.

Alesia was dressed in a skin tight brown suit with a white blouse

that made her boobs stick out from the overall like suit and red

gloves. Her hair was long and black, the bottom having a clip so it

wasn't all over the place. She also had a staff so she leaned on it,

opposite of Rhain. Riku was in his DDR suit, but the cloth was

floating around his body. He thought about choking some random

person and it went straight for… KAIRI! Naw, it went after

Bobby. But he wanted it to stop and it did.

Grinning, he walked over to the group and sat on the ground,

leaning his elbow on his knee and leaning his face on his hand. And

last but of course not least.

Sora! He was in his DDR Cosplay uniform, but he had a small large

ghost floating behind him and a sword on his belt.

"Guess you go in here?" Sora asked, pointing to the sword.

The ghost nodded and bowed.

"Whatever you want, Sora-dono," he said, bowing even deeper.

Sora laughed and ran over to the group, leaning on Riku with a

lazy smile while his ghost floated above him. (not a white ghost

that looks like a sheet, but a silver haired, handsome ghost

named Amidamaru) And so these people were the super heroes,

ready to save Saru-kun from the evil biology teacher!

"Let's go, ATSCKRRGRSA!" the brunette said, breaking the pose

and running out the door.

No one said anything, but ran after her, wanting to save Saru-

kun. 

TBC!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

My first cliffhanger. What is gonna happen? Is this really

happening? Duh! Haha. I am tired. I need sleep. I made this in one

night again. I need to stop pulling all these all nighters. After I

put this up, I am gonna take a nice bubble bath… At 10 at night.

Haha. Please review. You better or else… NO NINJA COOKIES

FOR YOU! 


	9. HELP! PLEASE!

Um... Hi.. Kei-chan here. I am sorry, but... I have a... a... writer's block! So, if anyone has an idea for me, I would be

happy. I am stuck at Traverse Town in the story. Also... does anyone have info about when the next Kingdom Hearts game

comes out? Last time i heard it was coming out in spring then they changed it to the winter. Please, don't hate me. Don't we

all have writers block? I am working on two other stories and having a hard time with them. It makes me sad that some of

you people have been waiting for me to update, but i can't! So if you can give me any ideas (cause i have four more people

to add) and i have to use hollow bastion and some other place. Most likely wonderland cause it is great. That or Destiny

Island. Vote! And give me ideas! Please don't hate me. I have the most reviews i have ever had and i don't want to screw

this up. Ok? PLease. PLease. PLease, help me! (bow bow bow)

* * *

The ever pathetic, **Kei Hao Asakura.**


End file.
